<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is (for your) Nuts! by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412875">This is (for your) Nuts!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dentistry, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey draws the name of her hardass boss in the annual Secret Cupid Gift Exchange and she has perfect gift to make him blush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is (for your) Nuts!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts">KyloTrashForever</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben fucking Solo</p><p>Rey glares at the offending slip of paper her own hand drew from the plastic red cap.<br/>
"Now remember," Poe says, "you aren't supposed to tell anyone who you got!"</p><p>"Wait!" Rey lurches forward and he pulls the cap behind him, eyebrows raised.</p><p>"Poe, please, you have to let me pick again."</p><p>"What? If I let everyone pick until they got who they wanted then only half of us would get gifts, mija. Did you get a doctor? We all like wine just-"</p><p>Rey pinches the folded piece of paper begging for him to take it back.</p><p>"I don't <em>want</em> a specific person, I want ANY person over this person <em>please</em> if you're my friend you will <em>take it back</em>."</p><p>Poe squints and chews on his lip. He leans back to peek into the hallway as if expecting someone to jump out of an operatory just to ride his ass over this secret cupid exchange.<br/>
Poe nods and holds out his hand and Rey could <em>sob</em> she gives him the slip of paper and reaches with her other hand for the cap but he pulls away again.</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"You can go again," he pinches the slip of paper, "but if you pull this name twice just accept that it's fate and get them a bottle of wine or something OK?" He drops the name in the cap and then goes about rustling the papers, mixing Ben Solo back into the pool of choices.</p><p>OK. She can do this. There are a dozen other names in this cap that she can choose from she just has to not pick the one person who caused her to buy clinical strength stress response deodorant.</p><p>Poe holds out the cap when he deems its been throuroughly rearranged. Rey mentally chants as her hand reaches over the rim of the plastic cap and brushes her fingertips against all the seemingly identical pieces of paper.</p><p>Finn, Rose, Kaydel, Mitaka.<br/>
Phasma, Hux, Poe.<br/>
Finn, Rose, Kaydel, Mitaka.<br/>
Anyone. Anyone but-<br/>
She can't keep her groan contained.</p><p>"Fuck me."</p><p>---</p><p>Jessika is already home when Rey drags herself into their apartment around 5:30 that same day.<br/>
Rey already has her scrub top off and falling to the floor when the front door clicks shut behind her.</p><p>"Jessikaaaa," Rey whines as she shucks off her scrub bottoms, bundling them up with her top as she makes her way to the laundry closet.</p><p>"Dude, I thought I asked you to stop borrowing my underwear," Jessika walks past Rey as she turns the dial and starts up the washing machine with the rest of her scrubs from the week.</p><p>"How was work for you? Because my day sucked."</p><p>"I can tell. What did you get covered in? Or do I not want to know?"</p><p>Rey adjusts her sports bra and follows Jessika into the kitchen where she's making some sort of stir fry.</p><p>"So apparently our office does a secret cupid gift exchange! Which is weird to me because we didn't do a Christmas exchange but Poe had me randomly pull a name out of a hat and guess who I got."</p><p>"Dr. Jekyll."</p><p>"Who else?! And that happened first thing in the morning Dr. Dameron was just prancing around making everyone choose. So I was stressed <em>all day </em>knowing he's my recepient and I managed to somehow get all of his treatments today. Finn was held up with paperwork and Rose was with Hux of course and Phasma had Mitaka running around almost as much as me. Kaydel and Poe basically had all the babies today so <em>good for them</em>."</p><p>Jessika nods for her to continue," You were telling me what you were covered in."</p><p>"Oh yeah! So, we had a bleeder today and <em>that</em> seemed like the perfect time for Dr. Solo to test me on my air/water syringe skills. He told me <em>I</em> needed to clean the tooth, which is- it's whatever it's part of my job I don't know what I was expecting but he watched me angle it wrong and— basically he knew what I was about to do and he just <em>let</em> me do it instead of warning me."</p><p>"But what did you do?"</p><p>"I shot air and water into a tooth and it ricocheted blood and spit and water <em>all over me.</em>"</p><p>Jessika cringes as she spoons stir fry and into two bowls then hands Rey a pair of chopsticks.</p><p>"Well that's a nasty combo."</p><p>They settle in on the living room couch and Rey speaks around the beef in her mouth, "it's disgusting and humiliating and he just looked at me behind his stupid clean oakleys and mask waiting for me to compose myself."</p><p>"Well hey, think of it this way, you can get him back with this whole gift exchange right?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Get him back. For making you look dumb. Just get him a cheap pocket pussy from Spencer's or fuzzy handcuffs. Make him sweat."</p><p>Rey can't even imagine the look on his face. Dr. Solo doesn't even let patients watch crude TV shows above them during treatment if it could make his assistants uncomfortable. The idea of him opening a fleshlight in front of his coworkers makes her stomach turn. He's a stoic asshole to her but he's not a monster.</p><p>"I feel like HR would have my head if I did anything <em>that</em> innapropriate."</p><p>Jessika shrugs and pulls out her phone, "You're all adults. It's what I would do. Could always look at other gag gifts too."</p><p>Rey hums and sinks into the couch to scroll through Facebook with her dinner balanced on her bent knees.</p><p>Ads for YouUndies are everywhere but she definitely doesn't need to have matching underwear with her doctor. If she gave both pair to him would he have someone to give the panties to?</p><p>Ben Solo isn't a hideous beast as much as he antagonizes her. When Rey first met him all those months ago she was so stunned from just looking at him she stumbled through her entire interview. He'd been cold and to the point while she awkwardly laughed and tried not to lose her train of thought while memorizing the distance between his dark freckles scattered across his jawline.</p><p>She was sure he didn't want her doing her externship for school with them but she hadn't even started dinner yet when he called back to tell her he wanted her to come work full time. She'd been hired while she was still taking classes and she was so excited. The energy that came with her gratitude got her through the first few months. Dr. Solo had her in treatment with each of the doctors at least once but he kept her to himself most of the time.</p><p>All of the other assistants have a doctor that prefers them, someone they can talk to and banter with over the patients. Hell, Dr. Hux liked Rose so much he married her. Dr. Solo, Ben, can laugh and talk with patients and the other doctors and assistants but he's never so much as smirked in Rey's direction. He's cold and expectant and the idea that she's one move away from disappointing him has her constantly scrambling for the right answer.<br/>
Rey thought it was just because he was training her but Kaydel's said before that he's never been anything but compassionate toward the staff. So it must be her. Because outside of ocasional stoic praise and prompting during treatment, he doesn't speak to her.</p><p>She <em>wants</em> him to like her. He's handsome, amazing at his job, gave her a job and trained her. She wants to do well enough that he's proud and can just fucking smile at her the way he does with everyone else. She's aware her bitterness toward him comes from a sense of rejection. She's his main assistant by choice but she's the only one he doesn't joke around with? She's going to be the best assistant he's ever had and she's going to get him back for all the times he's just waited and watched her fuck up in front of patients.</p><p>Rey is wallowing in her jumbled feelings when another ad comes up for valentines day. She follows the link and-<br/>
Oh.<br/>
Oh its perfect.</p><p>"Hey Jessika," Rey's smile is <em>devious</em>, "have you ever heard of 'nut cologne'?" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw the prompt and immediately started writing. This was basically a stream of consciousness and I didn't let anyone beta I just wrote and posted so... Honest reviews would be great 😂 thank you for reading. Chapter two coming soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>